1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shooting apparatus, an information acquiring apparatus, an information acquiring system, a transmission control method, and an information acquiring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technology for automatically transmitting an image shot by an image shooting apparatus to an external apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-342465 published on Nov. 29, 2002, in order for the image to be used by the external apparatus as well as the image shooting apparatus. Further, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-032129 published on Jan. 29, 2004 discloses a technology for adding to an image shot by an image shooting apparatus location information acquired by a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver of the image shooting apparatus and publishing the image on a website.